


Recruitment

by seori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seori/pseuds/seori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's tasked with recruiting foreign wizards - sometimes, it is easier than he expects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Lisa - just something silly for you.

Charlie often wished he could do more for the Order than just recruiting. He loved his job, and wouldn't give his dragons up for anybody, but it was hard, sometimes, to be on the outside of the action whilst his brother's face was bitten off.

He had discussed it with George just before the wedding, and George had got that glint in his eye. For once, the glint worked in Charlie's favour, and rather than ending up covered in boils, he wound up with a coin. George told him it was a spare, said the twins didn't need two as they were always together. Charlie was to keep it on him at all times, and George would let him know when the action was happening.

For now, he is left with his dragons for company, and the few people he can turn to their cause. Dumbledore sat him down and explained to him the value of his place in the Order, but sometimes, Charlie's feet itched to go back. The itch had steadily worsened since the wedding, since the Death Eaters took charge.

"Weasley. You've got a visitor."

From the look on Higgins's face, the visitor was female. Charlie sighed, and stopped trying to scrub the dirt out of his boots. He was reasonably sure it was ingrained into them at this stage, anyway. Good job his mother would never see them. "Okay. Just sent them in."

"Fucking dragons," a voice - a very male voice - announced. Charlie barely had time to register the thick Eastern European accent before Viktor Krum walked into his tent. Now the impressed Higgins made more sense. "I haff the vorst luck."

Charlie bristled, because these were _his_ fucking dragons. "Then why are you on a dragon reserve?"

Krum eyed him, and then looked down at Charlie's boots. They looked much dirtier than a few minutes previous. "I vos told that you could tell me about phoenixes."

The Order. Finally, a task he could appreciate.

"Not here," Charlie said, slipping into his boots and grabbing his wand. "Let's take a walk."

"Good idea," Krum said approvingly, once they were out of his tent. "Ve don't vant to be overheard."

Charlie nodded along, and tried to look as though this had been his motivation and not the huge mound of dirty washing he hadn't got around to yet. His tent just didn't seem the appropriate place to entertain an internationally acclaimed Quidditch star. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you heard from Harry?"

Charlie blinked at him, suddenly wary. They were walking out to the far reaches of the reserve, away from the dragons. "What?"

"Harry Potter. Is he safe?"

Great. All it took was a sports star to make Charlie forget all his training. "Which dragon did you fight in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Vot? Any of my fans could answer that. It vos a fucking Fireball. Fucking dragons. Happy? Vy don't you ask me who I fought at your brother's vedding? It vos that slime vearing Grindevald's sign. Tell me about Harry."

It was hard to be satisfied with that, but Charlie had never spoken to Krum before, and could not ask him more personal questions. "We don't know," he said, honestly. "We just watch the papers, and assume no news is good news."

Krum's eyebrows rose. "You haff no adults vith him to report back? Vot is this Order of yours? He is seventeen."

Charlie shrugged. "He's an extraordinary boy."

"He's a fucking boy," Krum pointed out flatly. "Tell me about the Order. Vy should I join? The Death Eaters haff already tried to recruit me, you know. They vere convincing."

"If you are convinced by the Death Eaters, I doubt there's anything I can say," Charlie said lightly. They had reached the fence marking the edge of the reserve, and he leaned back on it. Krum came to a stop in front of him, his face showing his dissatisfaction with that comment. "You can sit back if you like, and let what happens in the UK unfold, and hope that things never come over here. You can trust in Harry to get things done. But you won't. You've seen what wizards like You-Know-Who can do, and you'll want to be part of stopping him. If he gets Britain, we want to stop him going any further. Together, we can do something about it."

Krum's stance did not change, and Charlie ran a hand through his hair, nervous. He hated making speeches, and had always been one for action over words. Finally, Krum shrugged, and said, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I am in. Actually, I haff been talking to people in Bulgaria, and I think I haff a few friends for your Order."

"But - you said-"

Krum cut in, his dark eyes glittering. "The Death Eaters put me under the Imperius Curse for fun. They could haff made anything into a Portkey, but they thought it vos fun to make me try to kill my friend. I vill never forget that."

Charlie gaped at him. "But you made me go through the whole speech."

Krum shrugged. "Vell, I vanted to see vot you vould say. Ve vould haff laughed about it in Bulgaria. I came for the vomen. You must haff some that don't breathe fire."


End file.
